


Desperation

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku rushes home to try and alleviate the straining problem from the countless cups of coffee he had that morning, but when he comes home to find Noiz has broken into his house, he's subjected to the worst torment possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

Koujaku never thought this would happen, it was so embarrassing and so childish, he cursed himself as he rushed home once he closed up shop for lunch break.

_Dammit, you idiot.  You shouldn’t have drank so much coffee this morning.  Shit, shit, shit, I hope I can make it!_

When he turned the usual corner and home was in sight, he released a sigh of relief and hurried on his way, bursting through the front door and kicking off his sandals.

“ _Old man!”_

_“AH!”_

The sudden noise startled Koujaku, whose nerves were already on edge due to his body’s desperate need for release.

“ _What the hell, brat?  What are you doing here?”_

_“Just checking things out.  What’s up with you?”_

_“I live here!  I don’t need to explain my presence to you!”_

“ _Why do you look like you’re in such a rush?”_

_“I just really have to use the bathroom!  Out of the way,”_

_“Oh, what’s this?  You have to pee?”_ Noiz blocked Koujaku’s way with his body, smirking at him as he watched Koujaku interchange his weight between each foot in an attempt to keep his body from relaxing too much.

“ _Don’t say it!  Seriously, just let me through,”_ he tried to push past Noiz, but was harshly shoved face-first against the wall, pinned down by Noiz’s body with his weight pushing him against the drywall.

“ _Oi!  Stop it, this isn’t funny!”_

Koujaku tried to push back, but his efforts were stopped when he felt Noiz’s hand squeezing his cock, over and over, stroking up his shaft from his balls and returning back down.  His body shivered from the sensual touch and much to his embarrassment, he could feel his body reacting as he pants grew tight and strained.  However, even with the pleasurable strokes his hard erection was receiving, his body was still screaming at him about his excessively full bladder that was threatening to empty at any moment.

“ _S-stop!  This….I really need to go…Noiz!”_

 _“Come on, let’s have some fun,”_ dropping to his knees, Noiz quickly undid Koujaku’s jeans and his eyes gleamed when he saw the flushed, hard cock bounce up from his underwear as they were pulled down.

Koujaku tried to stop him, he really did, but Noiz was quicker than he and light a strike of lightning, his mouth was engulfing the smooth head, drooling saliva down so he could sink his erection into his throat. 

“ _Ahh–!  N-Noiz, that’s, haah…”_

Noiz moaned in response and attempted to hold back a cocky smile as the older man meekly gave in to him.  Once his dick was slick and ready, Noiz bobbed his head back and forth, twisting his head as he did so while gently palming his balls.  From there, he quickly slicked up two of his fingers and wasted no time inserting both into Koujaku’s hole, earning a shocked gasp and his head being pulled off his partner’s dick hardly by his hair.

“ _Hey!  What do you think you’re doing?”_

Noiz smirked from the dull pressure on his skull and eyed Koujaku with a lust-filled gaze,

“ _I’m gonna fuck you,”_

_“You’re even stupider than I thought if you really think that.”_

_“Oh yeah?  Just watch”_

Suddenly, his fingers twisted inside him and began to repeatedly stroke his most sensitive spot, sending Koujaku into absolute ecstasy as his grip loosened and his knees gave out, lowering him down to the floor until just his shoulders and head rested against the wall, allowing Noiz full access to his ass. 

Koujaku hated how good this kid was making him feel, but each time he tried to push him away, he knew exactly how to stroke him and make him writhe with pleasure.  It was so weak, but so good, and yet even with all this pleasure, there was still one thing on his mind.

“ _Ahn!  Noiz…please, ngh!  The bathroom, just…just let me…haah,”_

_“Eh?  You still need to piss, huh?  Don’t worry, old man, I’ll help you out,”_

Once his fingers were out, Koujaku thought he had been granted a reprieve, but that hope was shot down as Noiz pulled out his raging pierced dick and shoved it against his hole.

“ _I bet you’re gonna feel so good like this,”_ he said, and then to Koujaku’s horror, Noiz used a palm to push down on Koujaku’s distended bladder while his other guided his cock inside him.

Koujaku felt a mix of pain and panic, both from being entered so harshly and from fighting against he need to urinate as his bladder was forced down and the pressure sky-rocketed to immeasurable heights.  It took every single ounce of Koujaku’s willpower and strength to keep himself from urinating, so much so he could feel his forehead begin to sweat as he struggled to keep his waste in while adjusting around Noiz’s girth.

“ _No!  Stop!  I’m can’t hold it in!”_

_“Sure you can, you’re a big boy aren’t you?”_

Koujaku gritted his teeth and had half a mind to punch the snotty-brat right in the face, but he knew it would do no good since the freak couldn’t feel anything anyway.  He would just laugh in his face and increase his efforts as punishment.

After one final push, Noiz was fully inside him adding to Koujaku’s strain as he fought against the intense burn that overwhelmed his entrance.  With a sigh, Noiz relaxed into his partner, then, he began his torment.  Rocking his hips back, his cock pulled out almost all the way, rubbing each and every metal stud against Koujaku’s tight rim, then slammed back into him and forced his body into the wall he leaned against.  If he were honest with himself, Koujaku couldn’t deny how insanely good it felt to have such a decorated length pushing in and out of him, rubbing him just the right way and building him up slowly, but all the while Noiz’s palm never left his bladder, distracting Koujaku completely from the pleasure he should have been enjoying.Just when he thought he had a handle on the situation, Noiz’s palm dug in further, pushing Koujaku to his very limit.

“ _Stop pushing!  I won’t be able to keep it in!!”_

 _“Ngh, of course you can.  Every one knows it’s impossible to piss with an erection,”_ as if to further his point, Noiz pushed down more, forcing Koujaku to break past the wall of willpower.

“ _See?  I told you it’s–no way.”_

Stunned, Noiz kept his pressure on Koujaku’s bladder and stilled his hips, watching his hand lower as Koujaku’s bladder emptied, even when it became drenched in the warm fluid.

Koujaku didn’t even care; he didn’t care that he had just wet himself, or that he did it while Noiz had been fucking him, or that he even pissed all over Noiz’s hand.  He was swept with such instant relief, he allowed his urine to flow freely from the tip of his hard cock, sighing as he did so.  Once he had fully emptied, his body shivered from the gratification of release, and only then did he fully realize just exactly what he had done.

“ _I can’t believe, you actually pissed yourself.”_

Koujaku’s face went bright red and the pleasure he once felt before drained quickly like water down a sink in the heat of his embarrassment.

“ _It’s all y-your fault!_   _I told you I had to go!”_

For a moment, they sat in silence, bewildered by the incident that just occurred, but as Koujaku brewed in his anger, Noiz’s enlightened smile returned to his youthful face.  His hand, now free from its previous duty, pushed up on one thigh while the other did the same, forcing Koujaku’s back to arch into an ungodly position against the wall. The pool of urine that sat on his belly sloshed and tipped over his sides, spilling onto the floor and his scarred hands.  

“ _Oi!  No more–”_

Before he could continue, Noiz dipped down low so he could whisper into his ear,

“ _Let’s see what else I can drag out of you, hmm?”_


End file.
